


One Last Run

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old couple returns home</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Run

Their grandson had come home from the army, so an old couple returned home to greet him. Their daughter was there,and the four ended up talking and reminiscing half the night. The four then parted, and the old couple returned to their chambers. 

Neither of them knew why, but a kind of fire drew them close that night. It reminded them of the first time they shared a bed, still both virgins but holding each other in love and warmth and support. It didn't go anywhere, it didn't need to. There wasn't any expectation or limit, only their newfound love. It hadn't been like that in a long time.

The wrinkled arms of the husband wrapped around his white-haired wife. She nestled into the crook of his neck like she used to. He pushed back the wisps of her short bangs and saw her close her eyes at his touch. For a single moment, the two saw each other as they had on their first night: young, free, and with their entire lives ahead. Neither had known what was in store. Looking back, the couple in the bed didn't know what to make of the memories.

The husband pressed his lips to his wife's forehead, then her nose, then her lips just like he used to. The wife smiled sarcastically and traced her fingers along the hem of her husband's robes, like she was about to cut hem with her stilettos, like she used to.

The couple drifted to sleep like that, and when their cold bodies were found the next morning they were still in each other's embracing arms. Their daughter decided to bury them that way, for their smiles were warm and their faces relaxed. Their grandson said they looked peaceful, his mother agreed.

The funeral was small but large at the same time. The events themselves were attended only by the couple's close family and lifelong friends, the daughter knew her mother wouldn't want a huge, fancy funeral and her father would go along with what his wife wanted. However the news of the death spread throughout the nation, and almost every soul felt a loss in some way. The letters of condolences to the immediate family were overwhelming.

As the friends of the couple reminisced, they talked of the last memories they had with their now dead friends. However, the last words the Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai ever said to each other were lost in the depths of the sad night before.

"I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you too."


End file.
